


My dear germaphobe (FINISHED!)

by HERR_FOREHEAD



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HERR_FOREHEAD/pseuds/HERR_FOREHEAD
Summary: A tsundere germaphobe and a cute blond male.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is -C-CHIBIPHOENIX, I will be posting my books here just in case my wattpad account gets deleted <3

The air conditioning was pretty cold. Not that Sakusa hated it though. It just slightly peeved him. He opened his phone and checked insta. One notification. "Hm?" He said aloud. "Haven't had a notification in a while." He whispered to himself.

He pressed on the message and saw a text appear.

"Yo! :D"

............................................................(Accept/Decline)......................................................

Sakusa stared at it for a while, then sighed. "Better be worth my time."

.................................................................(Accept.)................................................................

@AtsumuBro

" :D glad that you accepted!"

@Sakusa707

"? First, who are you and why u texting me."

@AtsumuBro

"No need to be so rude-"

"Thought you looked pretty!"

":)"

@Sakusa707

"......Like I would believe that, if your not worth my time get out."

@AtsumuBro

"YOU REALLY WERE PRETTY THO!"

"Plus, I'm pretty lonely ;("

@Sakusa707

"Do it really look like I care?"

@AtsumuBro

"I'm gonna ignore that you said that, my name is Miya Atsumu!"

"Heh, I'm pretty handsome too \\(*-*)/ "

"You should check out my account"

@Sakusa707

"......Kiyoomi."

@AtsumuBro

"? wha?"

@Sakusa707

"Kiyoomi Sakusa."

@AtsumuBro

".........?????????"

@Sakusa707

"ITS MY NAME YOU IDIOT-"

@AtsumuBro

"Gomen! Gomen!"

@Sakusa707

"Whatever, I gotta get to class."

@AtsumuBro

"Bye kiyoomi!! 💕"

Seen.


	2. Boring school.

(Next day) Sakusa sat up from his bed, and changed into a sweater. It was a dark grey, with little specks of white around the corners. Eh, not the best thing I have. But it'll work. He opened his door, making sure to use hand sanitizer first and went into the loft. Slipping on his shoes, he stepped outside. Practically taping his mask on his own face.

(Time skip to bus.)

"Ugh.." it was the bus. Sakusa hated public buses, but sadly his parents weren't home today. So he had to take the bus. He sprayed everything. Sprayed his pants, jacket, got hand sanitizer and set off.

He took a seat on a ripped chair, and grabbed his phone out of pocket. You have 10 notifications from Instagram. "Um..." He stared at his phone questionably. Who spammed me?

@AtsumuBro

"Yo Kiyoomi!"

"Hello?"

"ANSWERRRR"

"Hurry before I spam."

"1...2...3..."

"PLS"

"ANSWERRR NOW"

Sakusa chuckled a little. Oops- He chuckled accidentally. He decided to reply before he got more notifications.

@Sakusa707

"Okay Okay chill."

@AtsumuBro

"Gasp"

"Wow finally replied huh"

"Bet that your a workoholic"

@Sakusa707

"First if all, it's "workaholic""

"Second of all, just because I don't respond in a second doesn't mean you have to  
SPAM"

@AtsumuBro

"Gomen Omi-kun"

"Like my your new nickname?^^"

@Sakusa707

"No, and shut up I'm already at school."

@AtsumuBro

"Hmph, whatever bye omi-kun!💕"

Seen

@Sakusa707

"💕 bye" Not sent yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakusa shoves his phone into his pocket and jumped off the bus. He made sure to pay the bus driver though, with gloves ofc.

His backpack weighed on his shoulders, making him slouch. It sort of hurt. "Hngh..."  
Sakusa walked off to school. His curly locks swayed along the way.

(Time skip to school.)

Sakusa hanged his backpack over a hanger and brought out his notebooks, cleaning himself all over. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to punch this person.

Until he saw the face. The males hair was blond, thicc eyebrows. The eyes were piercing almost. His jawline sharp like a knife. The man was very handsome. Eh.. not bad for a face I guess.

Sakusa was about to just ignore the person and walk away until he heard the name.

"My name is Miya Atsumu Omi-kun! Remember me?"

Ughhhhh.... Sakusa could only think.

Atsumu's POV:

I walked into school, the air conditioning hit me. It was super cold, that's when I yelled out something even I couldn't understand. "AHHHAHKWJEJEMEKEEJEJ ITS FREEZING!" All the students turned to look at me. I rubbed the back of my head. "E-heh... sorry."

They al, shrugged it off eventually, maybe leading to some gossip but whatever. Osamu just slapped me on the back. "Atsumu, just get to class already stupid." Pretending to cry, I went inside.

Looking around, nothing was that bad. Until I saw someone familiar. "OMI-KUNNN!!"  
He didn't seem to hear me. I instead put my hand on his shoulder. "My name is Miya Atsumu Omi-kun! Remember me?" All I could hear was a small sigh.

Third person:

Sakusa shrugged off the hand and went to sit down. Well this will be exciting! Atsumu thought. During class, Atsumu thought examining Sakusa would be cool. So he did it. (A/N: IDIOT)

Sakusas black curly hair, made Atsumu fall in love. The two dots in his forehead just made him look more handsome. His skin pale and smooth. His legs were strong, his shoulders broad. Also, his lips were as soft as ever.

"ATSUMU!" The teacher slammed a piece of paper down on his table. Atsumu whispered a sorry, making Sakusa softly chuckle in the front.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakusa wore his face mask. The teacher made screeching sounds once the chalk was on the blackboard. It TOTALLY peeved him. Just imagine hearing *screechhhhh* *screechhhhhh*

Let's just say, it's pretty bad.

Let's get back on topic. Sakusa slouched in his chair until he heard a soft *ding*! In his pocket. "Hm?"

He opened up his phone and apparently, the notification was from Instagram. Who is it this time?

@AtsumuBro

":DDDD)))))"

@Sakusa707

"Woah"

"My sleep paralysis demon became real-"

@AtsumuBro

"Rude Omi-Kun!"

"Just trying to express my feelings for you :("

@Sakusa707

"WERE IN CLASS"

@AtsumuBro

"I KNOW"

"ANSKEJEJEJJM-"

Next thing you know, the teacher took away Atsumu's phone. "Noo- teacher pls." The teacher did not say anything, and set the phone on her desk. "Haha" Sakusa whispered. Sakusa brought out his phone.

@AtsumuBro is offline.

@Sakusa707

"Haha, your really funny. :)"

Sakusa stares at his phone for a moment. Nah... he quickly deleted the message.

It was now lunch time!!!!

Atsumu ran outside and sat rightttt next to Sakusa. Groaning, Sakusa slowly ate. "So, Omi-Kun.... HOW DO I GET MY PHONE BACK!" Atsumu cried out.

Osamu came running and slapped Atsumu's back. "Be quiet stupid." Atsumu nodded his head.

Sakusa asked a question. "Um? Who's that?" Atsumu turned to looked at Kiyoomi. "Awwwww, you jealous?" Sakusa shook his head.

"That's so cute Omi-kun!!" Atsumu brought Sakusa into a deep embrace. And for the first time, Sakusa had allowed someone to hug him. Atsumu finally answered his question. "It's just my twin brother silly!"

(Heh, Sakusa was actually jealous on the inside)


	5. Chapter 5

Sakusa on his face mask and happily walked out of school, glad that no one will bug him now. Well, maybe he was wrong.

"MY GRUMPY SEAAA URCHINNN!!" Wow, a new nickname. Sakusa thought. Atsumu jumped on his back. "How was your day Omi-Kun-"

They landed with a bam! Sakusa accidently fell on top of Atsumu. Ugh... the germs. Until... he noticed the situation. His cheeks heated up a little. He quickly got up.

"Sorry, Miya." Atsumu stood up and smiled brightly. "It's okay!" Atsumu hugged Sakusa. Tsumu spoke up. "Hey, better call me Atsumu next time!"

"Ugh, whatever,"

(Time skip to home.)

Atsumu's POV: I opened the door to my house. Can't wait to text Omi-Kun!!! I quickly locked the door. "SUMUUUUU IM HUNGRY!"

Third person: Osamu rolled his eyes but made dinner anyways. "Thanks Sumu!!" Atsumu ran up the stairs.

@AtsumuBro

"Hi my grumpy sea urchin!!"

@Sakusa707

"Ugh whatever"

(Sakusa707 changed your name to: "DisgustingFly"!

@DisgustingFly

"I-"

":("

"I'm way more than a fly!!!"

@Sakusa707

"Wow-"

"A fly talking? So surprising."

@DisgustingFly

"Hmph"

(DisgustingFly changed your name to: " GrumpyGermaphobe"!)

@DisgustingFly

"REVENGEEE"

seen

"OI"

seen

"I'll change your name I promise!! ;("

(DisgustingFly changed your name to: "Sakusa707"!)

"There, happy?"

@Sakusa707

"Yeah."

Atsumu checked his clock. 12:00! WHA-he quickly texted back.

@DisgustingFly

"Aghhh gotta go to sleep, goodnight Omi-Kun!!💕"

Sakusa hesitated but typed it out anyways.

@Sakusa707

"Goodnight Atsumu.💕"

Seen.


	6. Chapter 6

"SHUT UP!!!!" Osamu yelled. While Atsumu was screaming in bed. Atsumu came downstairs. "Hey, what would you do if a random attractive texted you hearts?" Osamu widened his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry what?" Atsumu choked on water. "Your dating Suna right? Then you should now-" Osamu faked a punch. "Heh, knew that trick gets you all the time." Atsumu pouted forever, and went upstairs.

He whispered to himself "Goodnight Omi-Kun!"

~[the next day.]~

Sakusa yawned and checked his phone. He eagerly waited for a notification. Wait why am I waiting?- *Ding!*

He grabbed his phone and checked.

@DisgustingFly

"Wassup :D"

Sakusa chuckled. A faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

@Sakusa707

"Well, aren't you up early. :)"

@DisgustingFly

"WHAT-"

"TEA"

@Sakusa707

"Wait- I didn't mean to send that-"

@DisgustingFly

"IM GONNA TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL BOUT THIS"

@Sakusa707

"HEY STOp-"

"JASNWJWKWO"

@DisgustingFly

"Uh Omi-kun you okay?"

@Sakusa707

"Ooh, who's this Sakusa? Your crush-"

"The names Komori—"

@DisgustingFly

"?????? I NEED THE TEA"

@Sakusa707

"Sorry about that. It was only my cousin."

@DisgustingFly

"Oh really? :)"

@Sakusa707

"What's there to be happy about?"

@DisgustingFly

"Are you single?"

@Sakusa707

"Yes...? And?

Seen.

@DisgustingFly

"That means I have a chance." Not sent yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakusa decided to walk to school instead if using the bus. He rolled his eyes and heaved his backpack.

"Ugh.."

I'm so excited to meet Atsumu- I mean Komori. Yeah, Komori.

Sakusa went inside the school, and looked around. Until someone jumped on his back.

"Ugh, Atsumu not again-"

But it wasn't Atsumu. It was his Komori!

"SAKUSAAA WE HAVENT SEEN EACH OTHER IN SO LONG!"

Sakusa blocked his ears. "Yeah whatever."

While, Atsumu stared in disbelief. He said hes single right? What if he already has a crush though?

It made Tsumu's mood down. His shoulders slouched.

Instead of walking away, he did the opposite. "O I, OMI-KUN!"

This was all Sakusa could think.

Ohhhhh no.

Komori got off Sakusas back and out on a smug smile. "Ooh, nice boyfriend you got there "Omi-Kun"!"

Komori whispered. "Shut up." Sakusa whispered back.

(Sorry if there is typos! ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

After a long group hug, it was time for class. Everyone waved goodbye, except for Sakusa but whatever.

(After school~)

@DisgustingFly

"OMIII-KUNNNN"

Seen.

"OMI-OMI!"

Seen.

"GRUMPY SEAAA URCHINNNN"

@Sakusa707

"Okay, what do you want."

@DisgustingFly

"I want u"

Seen.

"IM KIDDINGGG"

Sakusa for some reason, felt a little hurt. He ignored it and typed out a response.

@Sakusa707

"Better be."

(Sakusa707, changed your name to: "MiyaAtsumu"!

@MiyaAtsumu

"Gasp"

"AWWWWWW"

@Sakusa707

"Shut up, before I change it back."

@MiyaAtsumu

"It's okay, Omi-Kun I love you too!"

Seen.

"Omi?"

Seen.

"HELLO???"

@Sakusa707

"Oh, sorry."

@MiyaAtsumu

"Oh, sorry." Bruh, you left me hanging! ;("

@Sakusa707

"Chill-"

@MiyaAtsumu

"O I"

@Sakusa707

"Um??"

@MiyaAtsumu

"WOW SO YOU SAY THAT ME AND SUNA DATING IS DISGUSTING YET HERE YOU ARE-"

@Sakusa707

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

@MiyaAtsumu

"IM THE MORE PLANNED AND BETTER TWIN! IN OSAMUWJWIUWHW"

@Sakusa707

"????"

@MiyaAtsumu

"Sorry about that! It was my annoying brotherrr"

"Ok- I have to go somewhere Omi-Kun! Sorry (*-*')

"Love you Omi-Kun! 💕"

@Sakusa707

"I love you too."

Seen.


	9. Chapter 9

Is this a dream? Atsumu thought. He screamed in his pillow. Osamu slammed his door open. "SHUT UP. We have to go somewhere." Atsumu sighed and carried himself up.

"But I wanna talk to Omi-kunnnnnn.." Atsumu dragged his voice. Osamu glared at him. "Stop being so lovesick with your boyfriend and get out!" Atsumu's face turned red. "HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Osamu shrugged it off and pulled Atsumu to the store.

................................................................................................................................................

Komori jumped on Sakusa's bed, only to be thrown on the floor. "Don't touch my bed." Sakusa glared at Komori, but was smiling underneath his mask.

"Hmph, your no fun!" Komori pouted. Until his eyes lit up. "We should tell each other secrets!" Sakusa turned his head. "What? We aren't middle schoolers.." Komori begged.

"Fine." Sakusa said. "So, let me go first!" Komori yelled. "Sakusa, who's your crush!" Sakusa's eyes widened. "I don't have one." Is what he said.

But Sakusa, right now was thinking about Atsumu's goofy smile, and his silky smooth hair. It made his cheeks heat up.

Komori snapped him out of his thoughts. "OHOHOHO I MAY SOUND LIKE BOKUTO RIGHT NOW BUT YOUR BLUSHING! WHO IS IT??"

Sakusa his his face. "It's no one I swear." Komori replied. "I T S. A T S U M U."  
Sakusa turned back around. "Wait how did you-"

Komori froze. "YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU LIKED HIM!"

Sakusa kicked Komori out of him room.


	10. Chapter 10

(They are at school right now.)

Atsumu hugger Sakusa tightly. Sakusa gently pushed Atsumu away. "Did you sanitize your hands yet?" Atsumu started sweating. "Uh..." Sakusa barked at Atsumu, but had a smile under his mask.

Atsumu smiled nervously. Until, something shook him up. Sakusa started laughing. His voice was angelic. Making Atsumu blush. "Hmph, Omi-kun! Don't make fun of me!"

Sakusa calmed himself down and went to class.

(After school~)

@MiyaAtsumu

"Omi Omi!!!"

@Sakusa707

"What do you want???"

@MiyaAtsumu

"Can I come overrr"

@Sakusa707

"No. Ugh, you must have germs all over you."

@MiyaAtsumu

"I showered!! I promise 😀"

@Sakusa707

"............"

"Sigh, you can come over tomorrow."

@MiyaAtsumu

"What!"

"I can't come over today?? ;("

@Sakusa707

"Cause your dirty."

@MiyaAtsumu

"I'll take a shower! I swear 🥺"

@Sakusa707

"Ugh, what can I do to make you satisfied??"

@MiyaAtsumu

"WHOS YOUR CRUSH?!"

Sakusa started to think of Atsumu and his cheeks went hot. But of course, he wouldn't confess right now. So he just said that he liked no one.

@Sakusa707

"I don't like anyone."

@MiyaAtsumu

"BORING"

@Sakusa707

"What about you?"

@MiyaAtsumu

"Ooh, I like someone!"

"He is a little mean sometimes, but I know he is kind on the inside. I would do anything for him."

Sakusa felt a small tear fall down. Oh. He quickly wiped it away and replied.

@Sakusa707

"Good for you. I wish I was that person."

@MiyaAtsumu

"Omi-kun?"

Seen.

"??"  
Seen.

"Omi-kun, but you are that person." Not sent yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Atsumu hugged Sakusa. Sakusa shook him off. "Stop it. Your so annoying."

Atsumu froze. Sakusa was usually mean, but he sounded even colder this time. 

He decided to ignore it. "Omi-Kun! So mean!" Sakusa just walked away.

(After school¿)

@MiyaAtsumu

"Wassup!"

@Sakusa707

"Hello. I'm busy."

Sakusa707 is offline.

@MiyaAtsum

"Omi-Kun?" Failed to send. Reason: No internet.

Atsumu scratched his head. What happened?? He tried calling Sakusa. Just went straight to voicemail. Huh. Weird.

And that's when Atsumus phone died.

¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿

Sakusa slammed his face into his pillow. How could he catch feelings for a blond boy so easily? It reminded him of his old crush Ushijima.

Cold hard tears streamed down. It hurt him. Really, it did.

A/N MWAHAHHAH


	12. Chapter 12

Atsumu went to school the next day and didnt see Sakusa. Awww, I was looking forward to seeing Omi-Kun! Atsumu shook his head out the clouds.

The bell ringed, and he went to class with a meat bun in his mouth. Of course, the teacher scolded him for that.

(After school-)

Atsumu walked home. He didnt see Sakusa at alllll today. It disappointed him.

Until something he saw made him almost cry. His Ex.

"O-Oh, Kita what are you doing in front of my house?"

Kita turned around. "To get back with you."


	13. Chapter 13

Atsumu froze. "I'm sorry, Kita I just dont feel the same anymore-"

Kita glared at him. "SHUT UP. YOUR GETTING BACK WITH ME."

Atsumu whimpered. Kita had always been possessive. That's why they broke up in the first place.

Atsumu went inside the house, Kita went I side too.

Sadly, Osamu was out with Suna so that means Osamu couldnt be there to defend Atsumu.

Kita slammed Atsumu on the floor., Almost making Atsumu cry.

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡

@Sakusa707

"Hello?"

Not seen yet.

Sakusa tilted his head.

"Atsumu?"

Not seen yet.

Until a reply came.

@MiyaAtsumu

"SAKUSA HELP-AISIWJWJ"

@MiyaAtsumu is offline.


	14. Chapter 14

(Warning, mentions of death and abuse.)

Atsumu almost cried. While Sakusa was quickly running.

Sweat drops come down from Sakusas forehead. But he ignored it. It didn't matter now.  
Ugh! I might be late, just wait for me Atsumu!

Atsumu's mouth was covered by Kitas hand. "Who is this? "Precious Omi-Kun💕" with hearts?" Kita looked more irritated now. Atsumu bit Kita's hand, making it bleed.

"OUCH! WHY YOU RAT-" A slap soon came across Atsumu's face, making him whimper.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rung unexpectedly. Someone kept spamming the doorbell. Osamu? Suna? Even Sakusa? Please, someone help me. Atsumu thought his eyes closed.

Atsumu's eyes widened as he looked at the tall figure.

It was...

Sakusa.

(Yay! Atsumu's boyfriend is here to save the day)


	15. Chapter 15

(Gore, angst, guns, etc. please do not read this chapter if you have triggers. I am serious.)

Sakusa came walking in almost like a hero. Atsumu shot his head up. Instead of saying Omi-Kun, this time it was serious. "KIYOOMI!" Kita punched Atsumu In the face. Blood poured down, ruining Atsumu's pale skin.

Sakusa froze. What am I doing, go save him! Tears streamed down. Why. It yelled to him. His head perked up,

But Sakusa stood there. No more like a hero. More like a random stranger passing by. He got out of his thoughts once he heard a click.

It was a gun. The barrel was loaded, ready to shoot someone. Click. Click. The sound of Kitas shoes were scary. They sounded like rocks. Click. Click. 

Bam.

................................................................................................................................................


	16. Chapter 16

(Again, warning. Abuse, angst, guns, blood, etc.  
Atsumu's eyes widened with shock. Tears came down. Blood, was everywhere around Sakusas chest. Pitter patter.

"Sakusa...?" Atsumu sniffed. "Omi-Kun..?" Atsumu's hand reaches out, he wanted to get Sakusa now. "Omi...?" Silence. No words came out of Sakusa. Just plain dead silence.

Atsumu's hand was stopped by Kita. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. Each one hurt even more. "Haha... "Omi-Kun" I'm, your Omi-Kun now." Kita started boldly.

This thought made Atsumu snap. Atsumu threw a punch. Kita dodged, he knew Atsumu was going to do that. The tears fell to the floor.. it hit hard like a rock.

Suddenly the door opened. "'Tsumu! I'm home!.." Osamu saw The blood and Kita with a gun. Sakusa on the floor. Suna dialed the police quickly and an ambulance. Osamu slammed Kita to the floor. "TCH. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??" Kita yelled. Atsumu backed away quickly. The ambulance came. The police came as well.

................................................................................................................................................

(Hospital.)

Atsumu looked around, his eyes soulless. It was like life left him. And maybe that was true. "Oh, you may come in." The nurse said. Her tone cold. It made Atsumu shiver. He came in.

Sakusas eyes closed, and his hand had a tube connected to it.

Atsumu sat down on a broken chair.

"Hi, Omi-Kun." Atsumu felt a tear." It's been a week since the incident."

Atsumu gripped Sakusa hand. "I know you can't hear this. But please. Listen.." Atsumu buried his face into Sakusas chest.

"Haha... Remember how I used to jump on your back all the time? I can't do that anymore."

Sakusas chest felt hard, cold. " Omi-Kun." Atsumu laughed, bitterly. "I.. love you."

"I love you so... much."

A stifled sob came out.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi, Omi-Kun it's been a month.."


	18. Chapter 18

(Hi guys! His is the final chapter of this story. Enjoy.) warning... Suicide.)

Another week passed, and nothing seemed to help. Atsumu's bags only got darker and made Osamu worried. It made Suna worried too. Every single time Atsumu would visit Sakusa, it made him sadder.

One day... Atsumu stopped visiting Sakusa.

Atsumu couldn't handle his tears anymore. They were all dried out. Until, he heard the doorbell ring. It was a doctor.

"Ah... hello." Atsumu mumbled, trying to keep his balance. The doctor shook his head. Atsumu wondered why. "Um?..."

And then, everything seemed to go blank. The doctor spoke up. "I'm sorry young man, but he is not alive we tried everything we could do." Bam. Ouch. The reality slapped him hard in the face. Tears poured out in a second.

The doctor closed the door and left. But to Atsumu... he couldn't see anything. Everything was too blurry. It hurt him, it really did.

Osamu came running. "I'm sorry." Osamu patted Atsumu's back. But that didn't seem to help. In fact, it made it worst.

................................................................................................................................................

Guilt piled up on Atsumu. They weighed on him every single day. Atsumu got skinnier and skinnier. Almost like a a skeleton.

Osamu opened Atsumu's door. "Um Atsumu... come and eat please." Atsumu stayed in the corner. Osamu put a bitter smile and left, closing the door.

Of course.. the tears spilled out.

Making the ground soak. The tears seemed to never stop, an illusion.

Atsumu and enough. He had enough now. Hesitatingly, he picked up the gun. He loaded the barrel carefully with bullets.

He didn't want this ending, but he couldn't stand being sad anymore.

Osamu and Suna was downstairs making dinner. Atsumu was alone, it was perfect timing.

Click. The gun aimed at his head. Atsumu smiled. "I'm.... coming for you Omi-Kun."

Bam.

Osamu and Suna shook the cold and pale Body. Nothing happened.

................................................................................................................................................

"Atsumu?" Atsumu looked up. "Omi-Kun?" Sakusa walked on clouds. And gave him a kiss. Atsumu and Sakusa smiled. They both said something. "Were finally both in heaven."

(The end.)

Wow! We have reached the end of the book, thanks to all people who made it this far.")


End file.
